


Pretending It Isn't Real

by Batagur



Series: Somebody's Babe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never safe to fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending It Isn't Real

***  
The bed in the middle of the room had once been the large brown couch that Dean had become acquainted with on his first visit to the domain of Dr. Badass. It made sense that it was a fold-away, but Dean had been a little surprised to find the thin-mattresses monster all over the floor instead of the musty old stained monster that Dean had added more stains to.

Strange as it seemed, from the moment he saw the lumpy, old bed with thread-bare sheets, Dean felt incredibly tired. All he wanted to do was to fall flat on his face in the middle of it and sleep. It felt like he had been driving since God was in diapers. His ass felt flat and numb from the car seat, and his fingers felt stiff from gripping the wheel.

Ellen was making Sam breakfast. When they arrived that morning, Sam could still barely keep his eyes open, even though he slept most of the last five hours of the drive. The last job had taken a lot out of them both, physically and emotionally. Dean figured that Ellen probably planted Sam on the couch in her small office while she scrambled up some eggs and ham on the long grill in the Roadhouse kitchen. Neither one of them said a word when Dean made a bee-line down the hall to Ash's room.

Dr. Badass was in and waiting for him wearing his usual ripped-sleeve shirt and jeans, showered and shaved. Dean made a double take.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Ah…" Well, Dean didn't think he was worth a shave. The shower was a nice courtesy, but the shave was practically a date, complete with corsage.

"Huh?"

"Hm… never mind." Dean shook his head and smiled. The shave wasn't so bad. Ash was kind of cute out from behind the scruff.

"You look like shit," Ash pronounced as he stood back from the door to let Dean in.

"Thanks," Dean smiled at him again.

"Want a shower?"

"If you're offering?"

"You smell like piss… again"

"You try fourteen hours straight on the road and see if you smell like a botanical garden…. Hey, what do you mean 'again'?"

"Hold up." Ash rounded the bed and opened a slim closet door. He pulled something out and tossed it at Dean.

Dean barely caught the thin white towel in time before it draped his head. He noted the faded blue monogram that said "Best Value Inn."

Ash pointed in the direction of the door to his small bathroom. "Use all the hot water you want."

"You are all class," Dean smirked as he turned in the direction of bathroom.

"Hey, I spare no expense for my baby."

Dean chuckled as he took the three steps to the bathroom door. He slipped inside feeling ridiculously comforted.

The bathroom was squat and gray but tidy. Dean was mildly impressed by that. He figure Ash would be a slob in here, but apparently not. Dean had never used this bathroom before. Every other time he and Sam were at the Roadhouse, they either used the bar restrooms or used the rest room off of Ellen and Jo's private residence.

The shower cubical was small; only room for one. That was fine. Dean wasn't planning on spending a lot of time in there. The corner soap tray held a white bar of Ivory soap that was practically new. Dean also noted, with a small snort of amusement, in the far left corner, a bottle of Johnson's baby shampoo. He guessed Dr. Badass like that party in the back smelling fresh, and looking beautifully healthy and shiny. At least, that was what the bottle claimed.

Dean didn't avail himself of the shampoo. He did take advantage of the pack of disposable razors sitting propped against a corner of the stall, telling himself that the beard growing in was a little bit itchy and uncomfortable. His shower and shave was short but satisfying. The hot water on his skin felt more than cleansing. It was almost as if he was shedding off a layer of evil that was sticking to the sweat and grime on his skin. It made Dean wonder if Ellen got a priest to regularly bless the hot water tank around there. Dean smiled to himself. That wasn't a half bad idea.

He stepped out of the steamy cubical, reaching for the towel Ash had thoughtfully provided. He first rubbed his hair dry with swift, brisk movements. He then ran the towel quickly down his chest in a somewhat rushed fashion, chasing stray droplets of water as the ventured further south. He toweled his legs and back dry with the same quick motions. The towel was small, but it still managed to make it about his waist. Dean tucked the end in and stepped out of the bathroom.

Ash was sitting on the bed, his homemade computer open on his lap. Ash was typing fast. He stopped, pushing the machine aside, when he saw Dean.

Dean felt a flush of arousal rush over his skin with a heated tingle when Ash's eyes moved over his body with purpose. At that moment, with Ash looking him over like fine art, Dean felt a little awkward and hesitant, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted Ash. He could feel the heat and need pooling at his groin, making his breath quicken and his legs feel a little weak. His towel gained a slight bulge.

"Come here, babe," Ash said softly and held out a hand to him. His other hand conspicuously thumbed the bulge developing in his own jeans. They didn't have a lot of time. When Dean took his hand, Ash gave his own trapped, thickening erection a little squeeze. Dean's lips parted and his tongue stole out, just a peek, to moisten dry lips.

Ash drew him close so that Dean stood between his spread knees. He looked up at Dean with dark, knowing desire in his eyes as he reached out to pull away the towel about his waist. He looked Dean over with a positively possessive air, appraising every inch of skin his eyes fell upon.

Dean's cock was filling and lifting before Ash's eyes. Dean watched Ash smile wickedly as he observed the spectacle.

"That's it, babe," Ash whispered, his breath warm on the hypersensitive flesh of Dean's growing erection. "Yeah! All that for me!" Then Ash's lips brush softly up the underside of Dean's cock. Dean took a sharp breath as Ash's tongue darted out to swipe across the broad head. Ash's tongue was like wet fire against his glans. Dean's hips twitched forward in a diminutive thrust, and his legs shook briefly.

Ash ran both hands up Dean's tingling limbs, smoothing over his arms to his shoulders. He then slipped his hands slowly down over his chest and abdomen, smoothing around hipbone and down his thighs.

"I could cream myself just looking at you." Ash smiled up at him again.

Dean's lips pulled into a small but brazen smile. "Thought you planned creaming on me first, tough guy?"

Ash grabbed Dean's hand, yanking him downward. With a small growl, he commanded, "C'mere, you!"

Dean went to his knees before Ash as Ash hastily undid the fly of his jeans. Dean helped him push the stiff fabric out of the way as he nuzzled down on the crisp brown curls that emerged from within. Ash's clean, musky aroma enveloped his senses and he rubbed his face in, as if he hoped to mark himself with the scent.

Ash pulled on the jean fabric relentlessly until his flushed and swollen cock emerged before Dean, popping up almost comically, erect and proud. Dean fell on it like a starving man. He took it in his mouth, savoring the head and listening to Ash's sharp groan of pleasure. It had been a long time since he had held a man in his mouth. He had nearly forgotten the tang-salty taste that he enjoyed so well. It was an acquired taste that he had gained after only a few tries. It never ceased to amaze him how much he could take pleasure in a taste and an act that had shocked and unsettled him at first.

Dean grabbed at the waist band of Ash's jeans and pulled. Ash cooperated, lifting his hip, which forced more of his rigid cock deep in Dean's mouth. Ash's jeans slipped down from his hips. Dean released the cock in his mouth to help Ash out of his pants. He pushed them down and shoved them hurriedly over Ash's bare feet. Dean tossed the jeans to the side, and they flopped in a heap near Ash's small TV table.

Ash's thighs spread wider to allow Dean access. Dean took advantage of the invitation, nuzzling in against Ash's soft sac and licking gently at the base of Ash's firm cock.

"Mmm, yeah," Ash murmured softly. He placed a hand in Dean's hair and began to stroke his head gently.

Dean looked up at Ash then; letting his eyes capture Ash's as he took the warm head of Ash's erection back into his mouth. Ash moaned again, his eyes rolling back before his lids shut over them. His head fell back and he began to breathe loudly through his mouth as Dean sucked on his shaft. Ash's hips moved ever so slightly, pushing very minutely up into the moist heat of Dean's mouth.

Dean reached down between his own spread thighs and began to loosely fondle himself as he continued to suck on Ash. His light and tender touches to his own sensitive sac and heavy erection fueled his hunger for the flesh he was tasting and loving.

"Ah, God, Babe, as much as I would love to spend my life fucking that pretty mouth, I'd rather fuck that beautiful ass today," Ash whispered then.

Dean lifted off of Ash to whisper softly, "I want that too."

Ash opened his eyes and looked down at him. They held like that for a little while, eyes locked in an intense and ardent stare. Ash turned away first, grabbing the home made computer, still beside him on the bed. He placed it on the table that was usually in front the couch. He then reached for Dean, taking the hand that was still stroking Ash's thigh. He pulled him up, hauling him almost by insane, brute force onto the bed with him.

Dean rolled onto the bed and smiled as Ash rolled on top of him. Then they were kissing fervently, passionately. Ash's tongue slid smoothly into his mouth and Dean sucked on it, savoring a new taste of Ash. That taste was good too. Ash tasted like coffee and tooth paste. Dean smiled into their kiss. Ash backed off for a moment to look down at his happy lover.

"What?" Ash asked softly.

"You're all clean for me," Dean replied with a soft chuckled. His smile broadened as he watched Ash roll his eyes briefly.

"Sheesh! Don't make it sound like that!"

"What?" Dean said with a teasing smile. "It's kinda sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then Ash smiled back. It was probably the first sincere smile that Dean had ever seen from him, and Dean's breath caught for a moment as he watched Ash's green eyes twinkle with joy and something more. Then they were kissing again. This time slow and gentle, they savored each other tenderly. Ash's lips were so soft, just like Dean knew they would be, and they more than kissed him; they worshipped him. Ash's lips were so very tender against his own. Ash's tongue danced lightly over Dean's lips, sliding into his mouth once more to taste and tickle his pallet.

"Oh, babe," Ash whispered against his lips.

Dean's eyes closed against the deep passion he felt swelling up inside him. Yes, he was Ash's babe. Ash's lips were on his jaw, moving down to his neck. Ash's tongue licked delicately against a pulse point and Dean hummed in appreciation.

Ash rolled off him for a moment to unbutton and remove his shirt, the final piece of clothing between them. Dean watched, noting how Ash's hands trembled in his haste. Ash rolled back on Dean, kissing him immediately. Dean spread his thighs to let Ash settle in between them. There cocks touched.

"I want you so much." Ash's whispered confession was breathed across Dean's chin as Ash trailed kisses down his jaw line and to his throat. Dean arched under the soft heat of Ash's mouth, wanting more. His fingers sunk in deep into Ash's thick, long hair. Silky strands slipped between his fingers as Ash continued downward.

Ash's lips and tongue laid a hot, wet trail of fire down Dean's flesh. He tongued each of Dean's nipples until they were peaked and almost painfully tight. He nibbled on Dean's ribs, tickling the sensitive skin on his sides. Ash then thrust his tongue into Dean's naval, fucking it lightly and giving it sucking wet kisses.

"Reach under the pillow, babe," Ash whispered.

Dean complied with a small grunt as his hand fumbled over what felt like a tube under the pillow. He pulled it free and examined container of fancy scented lubricant. The price tag on the side said $24.95.

Dean smiled. "Fusion Bodyglide - You are all class."

"Just for my babe." Ash looked up at him, returning his smile. He took the lube from Dean and opened it. "This is the good stuff. Just a dab will do ya."

Ash's mouth took Dean's ready cock as his fingers, slick with the expensive lubricant stroked lightly up Dean's tight hole to his perineum. Dean's head fell back on the pillow as he breathed out whispered words of longing. He wanted this as badly as Ash, if not more so.

He positively ached for the feeling of Ash's body breaching his own; penetrating him and making him do the dance that was as old as time. He burned for the feeling of being stretched open and filled completely by unrelenting heat.

As Ash's finger slipped into him, Dean cried out, "Please!"

"Shh, baby," Ash hushed him gently. "I've got you." His voice was loving and sure. Dean's floated on the sound of his voice as Ash added a second finger to the first, opening him more. Ash continued, kissing lightly on Dean's cock as he moved his fingers in and out of him.

"Gotta fuck you," Ash whispered against his skin. "Gonna fuck the come outta you."

"God, yes!" Dean moaned in reply. His body was fully ignited and ready as Ash pressed a third finger in.

"Oh, my babe!" Ash's fingers twisted upward and brushed a place deep inside of Dean that made muscle in his abdomen contract as sweet pleasure took him by surprised. Dean gasped.

"There it is." Ash smiled up at Dean and pressed his finger in again, finding that sweet spot one more time.

"Ahh!" Dean gasped again and Ash's smile widened.

"Ready, babe?"

"Oh, god yeah!" Dean replied breathless.

Dean lifted his head as he felt Ash raise off of him to switch positions. He watched with hunger in his eyes as Ash applied the lubricant to his thick shaft. Ash took one of Dean's legs, hooking it up and over his shoulder, partially rolling Dean to his side. Dean was spread wide for him.

He shuddered when he felt the heat of Ash's cock touch his hole, and he watched, mesmerized, as Ash's erection sunk into him. Dean moaned helplessly as his tightness yielded by degrees before Ash.

Ash moved carefully; one of his hands stroking Dean's chest and stomach tenderly as if to settle him with his petting. Ash's other hand supported Dean's leg over his opposite shoulder. He moved slowly, gliding in to Dean and stroking out with even, gentle thrust. Ash looked down at Dean and there eyes meant again in a passionate gaze.

Dean knew what this was, but he didn't dare admit it, even to himself. He knew what he was feeling, but he couldn't let himself. He had to pretend that it wasn't real. It wasn't there. He was not in love. He couldn't afford to be in love.

He wanted to look away from Ash's tender gaze but he couldn't, at least not yet. He wanted to memorize it so he could see it in his mind's eye when the nights were colder and lonelier than usual. He wanted to remember what it felt like to fall into Ash's green eyed gaze.

"Oh, babe, you feel so good," Ash murmured as he moved inside of Dean. "You're so tight and hot. You're so damn beautiful!"

Dean continued to watch, his lips open. He wanted to tell him. He wanted so badly to say the words. He couldn't. Why did Ash have to fuck him this way? Why didn't he do it like before, with Dean's face in the cushions so he couldn't see Ash's eyes and feel the swelling need inside of him?

"Oh yes, babe," Ash said as his head fell back for a moment and his hips deepened the thrusts. But Dean was ready now. He wanted it deep and hard. He bit his lip and took his own erection to hand.

"Will you come for me?" Ash whispered tenderly. Dean nodded his response, unable and unwilling to trust his voice to make the affirmative. He was getting closer and it felt so damn good. He was inches away from oblivion. He was Ash's babe, and he could let Ash love him. He wanted Ash to love him, to take him away if only for a moment from ugly reality.

"Please…" Dean felt the whimpered plea fall from his lips, unbidden. His lips trembled with words he held tightly within. Ash was making it so damn hard!

"Yes, babe. Yes!" Ash responded, deepening his thrust and aiming for that spot inside of Dean that made electric tingles dance along his spine.

Dean milked his cock faster, feeling all his control slip away. He cried out senselessly as come erupted out from his throbbing cock, spilling across his stomach and chest. He trembled hard as he was swept away by the raw orgasm that took him from head to toe. He was still feeling the after shocks when Ash cried out his name; then warmth flooded inside of him. Ash gasped and shook as his orgasm went through him. Dean watched, feeling that longing for love still held tight inside of him. He wanted Ash. He wanted him forever.

Well, that just wasn't going to happen.

Ash pulled out of him carefully and lowered Dean's leg. He then lay down next to Dean, putting an arm about his chest. He pulled Dean close, and they kissed. Ash's kisses were tender and loving, and Dean felt he would soon break if they continued. Ash stopped with a final small kiss to Dean's nose. He lay back beside him.

It was warm and comfortable in Ash's arms, yet Dean knew he shouldn't let himself sleep. If he did, he would never leave this room again. He would stay with Ash, running away from the job his father left him to do. Dean couldn't do that. He reached over to the table beside the bed that Ash had sat his computer on and picked up Ash's watch.

It was a nice watch. It looked expensive with its shiny metallic blue face and silver rim shell. Dean admired it for a moment before he checked the time.

"Nice," he murmured.

"It was a gift from my folks," Ash replied, barely opening his eyes to notice. "They gave it to me after I defended my dissertation."

"Thought you got kicked out of MIT." Dean looked over at his drowsy lover.

Ash didn't stir much but did manage to reply, "I was a post doc there. Prick had it coming to him…"

Dean chuckled. "What he do? Try to make you use Microsoft products?"

Ash cracked an eye open to glare at Dean and Dean laughed. With an indignant roar, Ash rolled over on top of Dean, pushing him down on the bed. He grabbed Dean's wrist, holding his hands over his head. Ash's hair fell about his face in a wild mess. He looked so primal and silly and sweet that Dean though he would die of amusement and desire.

"You, fuckin' cock tease!" Ash growled. Dean couldn't help himself; he laughed again. Then Ash's lips were on his, kissing away his laughter. Ash came up breathless.

"Don't you make me fall in love with you!"

Ash froze with a look in his eyes that plainly told Dean that he hadn't intended to say that out loud. Ash moved off him calmly, letting Dean up.

"I bet Ellen has some more breakfast," Ash said, pushing his hair back into place.

The spell was broken and Dean knew it was better this way. He sat up on the bed, trying to wipe the exhaustion away as he ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Dean said, not looking back. He rose from the bed, heading back to the bathroom and to his clothes. Shutting the door behind himself, he cleaned up quickly. He refused to think about what had just happened. When he came out from the bathroom, tucking in his shirt, Ash was already gone.

It was time to go find Sam.


End file.
